Sexting!
by amazed with life
Summary: I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep, I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet! what happens when Eli catches Clare singing to Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor?
1. Chapter 1

**Epov**

I was walking to Clare's house, we had been back together for about three months and we were still going strong. When I got to her house there were no cars in the driveway, so I knew her mom wasn't home, but I could faintly here music, so I knew she was here. I also knew she wouldn't hear me if a knocked, so I just walked in. I knew she wouldn't mind. As I was walking up the stairs and to her room I picked up a few of the lyrics of the song she was listening to, **"YOU'VE SEEN WHAT MY THUMBS CAN DO, NOW ITS TIME TO USE MY TONGUE ON YOU, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT ON MY LCD, LETS GET DOWN TO IT SO YOU CAN GET DOWN ON ME"** I was standing there dumb founded, she couldn't see me, but I could see her, she was dancing around to Blood on the Dance Floor, I didn't even know she knew what half this stuff meant! Then she started singing, and I nearly lost it, why oh why did she choose the most provocative line of the song to sing!? **"I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD, I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP, I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY, I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET" **I just stood there watching her until she sang, **YOU KNOW YOU WANNA LICK THIS"** that's when I showed myself, because, yes I did want to lick that. I didn't do what most guys do in movies or whatever, where they knock on the door and pretend they didn't hear anything. No, I didn't have the patience for that, I ran into the room and had Clare up against the wall in record time. She gasped and was about to ask something, probably how long I had been watching her, but before she could my mouth was on hers. I didn't start off slow or innocent, I forced her mouth open with my tongue and went exploring in her sweet cavern. She started pulling back, but I held her still, I needed this. I fucking needed HER! When she eventually got out of my grip, she stood there trying to catch the breath I had stolen from her, I wasn't about to be standing there and not be kissing her, in this state of mind, that was torture. So I started trailing sweet open mouth kisses down her neck, which didn't really help with the whole catching her breath thing, but did I care? Hell no! I thought it was fucking sexy how she was panting all because of me. She started pushing on my chest, and I stopped. No matter how bad I wanted her, I wasn't about to take advantage of her. If she wanted me to stop, I would. "What brought all this on?" she asked just a little confused, then my clicked, Asher shit! "Oh shit! Clare, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to like attack you like that! Please say you forgive me." I was nearly crying, I cant believe I did that! God, I'm suck a fuck up. "Woah, Eli calm down. I'm not mad I enjoyed it, what's wrong with you?" she questioned, I looked up at her, I didn't realize that during my apology I had gotten on my knees and literally begged for her forgiveness. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, but she couldn't do it by herself, so I helped and got off my sorry ass. "I didn't even think about the whole Asher thing, I'm so sorry." she just kinda looked at me then she cracked a smile, and started laughing. I didn't know why she was laughing, but she just started laughing and wouldn't stop. I was confused and she just kept laughing until I grabbed her arms and asked, "Are you done?" she laughed for a few more seconds and then nodded, "Good, now can you explain to me what was funny about what I just said." I said and she looked at me and answered, "Eli, I was laughing because I'm over that. I've been over it, he's in jail and I now he can't hurt me or anyone else. It's over and done with, I'm over it." and she started cracking up again, and this time I was laughing with her, well I felt stupid. "So, tell me... why DID you come in my room and attack me?" she asked and I smirked, "No, a better question is, why didn't you ever tell me you listen to Blood on the Dance Floor?" she blushed and my smirk grew. She was so cute.

* * *

I am not continuing this! I don't really know where this came from, it just kinda popped into my head. Hope u enjoyed! I DONT OWN BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR OR DEGRASSI (I wish I owned Munro tho... haha) ;)


	2. Concert

I was racing to Clare's house, I had gotten us Blood on The Dance Floor tickets, ever since I found out she liked them, she as been goin on nonstop about how much she wanted to go to one of their concerts but Alli wouldn't go with her because she didn't like them and her mom wouldn't let her go alone.

"Clare! Clare! Open the door! Hurry!" I screamed while pounding on the door, I heard running and then my blue eyed beauty was at the door, looking out of breath, guess she ran from upstairs to here

"What is it? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked frantically, I guess I scared her with all the yelling.

"Yes everything's fine. But we need to go inside because I got a surprise and I know you're gonna scream and I would rather not have your neighbors think I tried to hurt you. Her eyes widened and I could see curiosity in them, so she shook her head yes and we went inside, before she could ask I held up one finger, signaling for her to wait a moment, I pulled out ear plugs from my pocket put them in and then pulled out the tickets and handed them to her. I could still hear her screaming even with the ear plugs in.

"AAAAHHHHH!" and then she was on me, kissing me like crazy, her tongue was begging for entrance to my mouth and a gladly let her in, she had me pushed up against the wall and I was about to turn us around but we heard someone clear their throat so we stopped, and then started kissing again. I mean it was just Jake.

"Oh you know. Don't mind me, I'm just scarred for life." he yelled, and then walked into the kitchen. We didn't stop, even when he started throwing popcorn at us trying to make us stop.

* * *

It was Saturday night, the night of the concert and man was Clare exited,

"Eli! What should I wear!?" I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night,

"I don't know Clare, but if you don't hurry up and decide we're gonna be late." she sighed and hurried, finally she decided on a red and black plaid mini skirt, and a black Blood on The Dance Floor t-shirt. And we were on our way, we arrived, amazingly, on time. Gave the man our tickets and luck was our side, we got to sit in the front.

* * *

**30 mins into the concert**

Clare was crazy they sang Candy Land and Dahvie winked at her (or at least in her direction, he was looking at everyone in that section, but whatever) and she went absolutely insane. Then the music stopped,

"Okay, we're gonna do things a bit different tonight. We are going to pick the cutest girl in the crowd and have her come up here and sing and dince with us." Dahvie Vanity said and Clare went wild, she grabbed my hand and asked me if I would put her on my shoulders, so I did and Jayy, saw her and smirked, and said

"How bout that one Dahvie? Do you think she's cute, I mean I like guys and I still think she's fucking sexy." and Clare nearly fainted when Dahvie looked at her and agreed. He walked over to her and grabbed her and brought her on stage.

"Okay your name?" he said and she shakily replied, "That's a pretty name. Now Jayy and I are going to sing two songs and then your gonna join us in the last one. If u want to." she shook her head, probably because she couldn't speak.

They started singing, they sand Yo Ho, and Sexting, and when they were done Jayy asked

"Alright Clare, do you know the words to Bewitched?" she shook her head and he continued, "Good, would you like to sing it with us?" her eyes widened and she shook her head yes again, "Good." and they started singing, when they were done they both kissed Clare on the cheek and licked her I think and let her down onto my shoulders and announced that the concert was over and advised us to

"Keep your eyes on the road fuckers! Goodnight." and then walked off stage Clare and I started walking and I asked if she had a good time and she replied

"Of course! It was amazing." and I just smirked, this was fun. Hopefully we get to do this again.


	3. Tellin Bullies off

**Epov**

Before we could pull out of the parking lot Dahvie and Jayy came up to our car, and tapped on Clare's window , she looked like she was about faint, but she rolled down the window.

"Hey Clare Bear! I didn't know this was your car." Clare looked like she would be screaming if that wasn't embarrassing, and she answered

"It's not. It's Eli's." Dahvie looked confused, then he looked at me and looked shocked, like this was the first time he was seeing me.

"Are you a monster? Hahaha" and I was confused, what the fuck was he talking about? Clare laughed, guess BOTDF fans would understand, I don't usually listen to them, just a few songs.

"Do haters make you famous?" Jayy asked that. I probably looked confused as fuck.

"Jayy, lets leave him alone. Anyways, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the after party?"

Clare shook her head really fast, and I laughed.

"Awesome! Come with us." Clare jumped out of the car, and turned towards me, silently asking me with her eyes if this was okay. I laughed and jumped out of the car (Not before grabbing Morty's keys.) and followed them, they took us to a limo and we stepped in and Jayy said

"Take us to the after party. Please." the limo driver didn't say a word, just started driving. We arrived about ten minutes later and they jumped out Dahvie helped Clare out and then held the door open for me, I thanked him and he just nodded.

"So Clare Bear, your pretty popular right?"

"Um... no not really?"

"You kidding! Clare your awesome! Why the fuck are you not popular!?"

"Thanks Dahvie. And I guess... because people think I'm weird. I'm not skinny like the other girls, I'm not..." she didn't get a chance to continue, Jayy interrupted.

"Limo driver, take us to... Clare where do the people live that are mean to you live?" She looked shocked, but answered, I probably looked even more shocked then her.

"You heard her. Take us there." We arrived at Jenna's house which had a party goin on, there were people outside and when they saw the limo pull up they started freaking out and a few went inside and got Jenna, we got out and Dahvie asked

"Which one is mean to you Clare baby?" she looked really shocked, but pointed at Jenna, they looked at her for a second and then walked up to Jenna,

"So your the bitch that thinks its okay to be mean to our girl Clare?"

Jenna looked scared but she nodded,

"You are an ugly bitch. And I'm not talking about your looks, because honestly you're beautiful, but your attitude... changes everything."

Jenna just nodded and looked at Clare but Dahvie spoke

"No, you do not look at her. You don't talk to her. You don't even think about her. Got it?"

She nodded, and Jayy spoke.

"Okay, lets get goin, we have an after party to get to."

We started walking to the limo and I noticed Clare smiling really big, and I realized that I was smiling too. I hated Jenna because she was always so mean to Clare, so to have her get told off was extremely amazing.

* * *

The next chapter will be the after party! Please review. Bye now.


End file.
